


Minimum!!

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Bondage, Lots of Cum, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, onaho fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: Big fun can be found in small packages.
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Kudos: 30





	Minimum!!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you know about the comic "onaho-devil-lord," you know what to expect, so mind the warnings! 
> 
> Anyway, just a little drabble about mini-Ivlis inspired by this one thing shown to me. Link is here, but be warned!: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/40106745
> 
> So, uh, yeah, hope you enjoy, and look forward to more oneshots in the future among a couple of series that I am still working on. I have not forgotten those. ;) 
> 
> Love you all! :) <3

Ivlis wrenched at the strings that held him pinned down to a white, rectangular eraser. Yes – of all things, the devil of the Flame Underworld was somehow trussed up in the most uncomfortable position of his life.

It had started off as a typical day of Satanick coming to see Ivlis once more; well, see as in barge his way into Ivlis’s home with that cheerful grin of his. Ivlis couldn’t help but look at such a devil with disgust and trepidation upon every encounter. Typically, the unprovoked ones were the ones that Ivlis feared, as he never quite knew what to expect from this eccentric man. Ivlis had barely had time to register what even had happened, as he was soon zapped by Satanick’s magic. The tingling feeling of this shot of purple energy was enough to make Ivlis tense up and his eyes widen as he felt the strangest sensation take over. Before he knew what to expect, Ivlis realized that Satanick appeared to be getting much taller. Ivlis assumed he was simply falling over and passing out, but the usual blackness that came with such a thing did not accompany him. Instead, he was greeted with a thump on the ground, only to soon be scooped up in Satanick’s left hand.

Wait…. Scooped up in one hand?!

Ivlis now realized what had just happened; though, the devil lord of the Pitch Black World giddily calling out, “Minimum!” as he had raised his hands at Ivlis should have been a dead giveaway as to what type of spell he was casting. Ivlis’s eyes enlarged as he saw the large face of Satanick staring down at him, those mischievous purple eyes gleaming down at him. Ivlis felt as if he could drown in them, and not in the good way. Anytime Satanick came around, it was always to Ivlis’s detriment – physically, mentally, emotionally, and…sexually. As Ivlis felt Satanick’s fingers curling around his entire body, Ivlis felt his heart drop into his stomach as his body began to freeze up involuntarily. It was one thing to be this devil’s plaything – it was another that now he had become even more vulnerable in such a predicament.

Satanick had begun speaking, his voice booming over the miniaturized flame devil. His eyes stared longingly down at Ivlis, as if he had found himself a brand new toy to play with. Ivlis did not pay much attention to what he was saying at first – only catching the word “fairy.” However, he soon realized that the phrase “onaho-devil-lord” was being used.

That horrible, terrible word….

Ivlis might have been a bit air-headed – as previously stated by that other devil, Reficul – but he was not completely ignorant as to what all of this meant. After all, both his Queen-sama and the “magnificent” Satanick had been training him in the realms of “obedience.”

As Ivlis went to try to wiggle his way out of this, he felt Satanick tighten his black-painted fingernails around him as the room began to spin. The colors of Ivlis’s dark, stone castle walls soon faded into a swirl of light brown as he realized that they were no longer in his castle – rather, it appeared they were in a work space of some sort from what the miniature flame devil could gather. From just the surroundings he could see, a wooden door was shut upon this office space comprised of a large desk with a few papers and office supplies scattered around it.

What in the world did Satanick want him for in a place like this? Was he going to keep Ivlis here like some sort of prized possession in a jar? Ivlis had already dealt with that once before, and he hated the idea of being confined in such a state once more.

Fortunately for Ivlis, he did not have to worry about the unknown for long, as he soon found himself being placed down onto the hard wood of Satanick’s desk. Placed on his back, Ivlis attempted to get up, only to be pinned down once more by Satanick’s left hand, his fingers and palm splayed out over him to keep him down. Even raising his red, scaled hands up to push against Satanick’s digits did nothing to deter the man. “What are you doing?!” Ivlis screamed out at him to see - and practically feel - Satanick chuckling. Ivlis couldn’t help but wonder if with his now miniaturized size if his vocal chords had also shrunk, leaving him with an almost weaker voice than he would have liked. Right now, nothing about him would be any use of intimidation against Satanick.

Now that Satanick had finished fumbling around for whatever he was reaching for with his free right hand, Ivlis found the next few moments a blur as he was moved around and positioned in all odd manners, feeling his back pressed against the cold yet somewhat smooth surface of something – was this an eraser?! – as his wrists and ankles were stretched apart and tied around the object, leaving the flame devil splayed out on the item.

All that was left now was for Ivlis to try his best to release himself from this incredibly embarrassing and demeaning position. He could feel his face heating up in anger and humiliation, along with his hair becoming a bit brighter in his fiery orange tone. “You bastard! What the hell are you planning?!”

Satanick widely grinned down at his perfect, little, fairy-sized Buri. This was going so much more smoothly than he thought! He had always wondered what it would be like to have Buri small enough to keep alongside of him. That reality had come true in the past as he had kept him in a jar on his desk for a day, simply staring at the flame devil who stood and cursed at him in the confined space as he banged on the glass. Eventually, he had tired himself out – perhaps from lack of oxygen in the container, as well – and had slept the rest of the time. That had been a fun enough experience, sure, but Satanick craved something a bit more…erotic. Satanick considered himself a connoisseur of various cultures, and exploring the doujinshi realm had yielded some impressive tastes, including that of the “fairy” genre. With his vigor renewed, Satanick prepared for a very special evening to try out this new experiment on the one person whom he delighted in playing with.

“Buri, Buri ~!” Satanick sang down at him, his long dark hair partially obscuring his devilish gleam in his phlox-colored irises. “Don’t be so upset. I think you’ll have quite the pleasant experience, too.”

That was a laugh! Ivlis thought. Never did he have a good experience with this man. All he did was torture him in horribly gruesome ways, inflicting unimaginable pain upon any and every member of his body. Sexual abuse was also another forte of Satanick’s, and even if Ivlis found himself being “released,” he still hated that he was easily coaxed into such things with Satanick’s advances.

“Perverted freak!” Ivlis screamed up at him as he continued to strain against the strings that bound him. How embarrassing that he could not even free himself from something as simple as thread?! He gritted his teeth in anger. Ivlis had been told before that he was a prideful man, so a situation such as this did not help his ego in the least. “Let me go, Satanick!”

Of course he was just met with another chuckle from Satanick. Looming over him, Ivlis could clearly see every feature of this man – that placid white skin, that mischievous smile, and that arrogant air he gave off dressed in his black suit and white dress shirt. The devil leaned forward, his curled purple horns casting a shadow over the flame devil as he gave off a tiny glow in his hostility. Satanick propped his left elbow on the desk, resting his chin in his palm as he slowly walked his fingers across his desk over to the tiny devil.

Satanick could be quickly cruel, but he could also be horridly teasing. The devil lord smirked at this silly train of thought to describe himself. And why shouldn’t he be a bit teasing? Tonight’s little test would show him the limits of how much Ivlis could handle in such a form.

Satanick’s fingers now began to trail up Ivlis’s legs, slowly crawling up his body with his index and middle finger walking side by side. Ivlis immediately straightened himself, feeling this man’s touch once more on his body, yet now in a more heightened version than he had ever thought possible. He pressed his lips together to keep from crying out in shock when Satanick’s fingers brushed over his crotch, but he was thankful that they did not linger there. Satanick kept dillydallying his touch, soon arriving at the collar of Ivlis’s gray jacket. It was quite the military-esque outfit, and Satanick could appreciate a man in uniform. However, he could not exactly leave Ivlis clad in these clothes, despite how good he looked in them. With a curl of his lip on the right hand side of his mouth, Satanick found it quite easy to pluck at the collar of Ivlis’s coat, ripping it off –shirt, belt, and all. He couldn’t help but laugh at this; it was like taking clothes off of a doll. The lovely thing about this doll was that it was living, breathing, and already hyperventilating as his chest was exposed.

This was going to be a fun, fun evening.

Ivlis shuddered when he felt the air hit his now bare chest, and he began to tremble seeing Satanick staring down at him, his fingers now hovering over Ivlis’s pants. “S – Stop!” Ivlis managed to cry out despite the lump that was forming in his throat. “I – I mean it!” He knew that yelling and screaming would do no good, but he had to make it abundantly clear to this lunatic that he did not want this in the least. He would not take this lying down without a fight. Still, he found his limbs were not cooperating with him as much as he hoped they would. His hands and feet were becoming cold, and he wondered if his extremities were simply lacking blood flow thanks to his bonds, or if it was from anticipation and fear of what this man was going to do to him. Ivlis soon gasped out as his pants were now stripped from him; he could hear the fabric tearing and watched as it was ripped from his body. Even his boots were now being slipped off of his feet, as if Satanick was truly preparing a miniature toy for a new clothing change; however, Ivlis knew that no change of clothing would be provided for him.

Ivlis felt so cold being fully naked and displayed on this office supply as Satanick stared at him up and down. He hated how this man looked at him with such lust and intrigue; his eyes seemed to linger over the scars on Ivlis’s chest – scars that Satanick himself had inflicted thanks to his numerous torture methods he had subjected Ivlis to over the past few years. Even with so much time having gone by, one would imagine that a numbness would have settled in by now, enough so that Ivlis would be able to tolerate or at least endure the pain and humiliation. Wishful thinking, he knew. What he wouldn’t give to not feel like some mere object to be toyed with. Yet tonight, he knew that was exactly what was going to happen; that realization brought little to no comfort whatsoever to the shuddering flame devil.

Satanick’s eyes now traveled down the length of Ivlis’s thin, shaking frame. How he loved to see such pale skin, hints of discoloration across his chest where reminders lie, and of course…the main course. Buri always fought him about doing anything sexual, but his body egerly responded to such stimuli, as was evidenced by his penis steadily becoming erect and hard. He watched as Ivlis’s chest rose and fell in hurried, raspy breaths. He noticed that Ivlis had stopped struggling against his bonds; did he perhaps tie him too tightly? Or was Ivlis just prepared for what Satanick had in mind? The devil’s eyes now glowed with mischief and a large grin took over his face as he anticipated that Buri truly had no idea what was really coming.

Still leaning his chin in his palm, Satanick curled the rest of his fingers together into his right palm. With his pinky extended, Satanick placed the tip of his smallest digit on the top of Ivlis’s small erection. Immediately, Ivlis arched his back, stretching at the thread keeping him on his makeshift “bed.” His cheeks immediately began to grow pinker as Satanick fiddled with the tip of him, wiggling him back and forth as Ivlis began to squirm. Satanick liked watching his hips move around like this, and he grinned that devilish grin of his. “Does it feel good, Buri-chan?” Satanick cooed down at him.

Ivlis couldn’t help but find his mouth hanging open as he tried to catch his breath. It was only Satanick’s pinky, but with this immense size difference, Ivlis could feel the entire head of his penis being stimulated to the point of becoming immediately hard. Why was this so intense?! Once more Ivlis found himself at the mercy of this devil, and not even a few minutes had passed. Wriggling around did not help, as with every movement he made, Satanick shifted with him, keeping his eyes locked on Ivlis. Satanick then began to slide his pinky down the length of the flame devil, wrapping the small digit around Ivlis so his entire cock was wrapped gently yet roughly in just one finger.

“This gives a new meaning to the expression “wrapped around your finger,” huh, Buri-chan?” Satanick sang out.

Was he seriously trying to crack jokes at a time like this?! Even if Ivlis was agitated by this man’s sense of humor, it was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on anything else except Satanick masturbating him. “Hah,” Ivlis only managed to gasp out, feeling the coldness that was once covering him start to fade as his body heated up. Sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead and across his body the more Satanick rubbed and stroked him with one simple finger. Ivlis rolled his head to the left, trying to stifle his moans as he desperately tried to keep his body in check, which was becoming increasingly difficult to do. “N – No,” Ivlis moaned. “Stop.”

No matter how much he pleaded, Satanick would never cooperate with Ivlis’s meek demands. Sliding his left hand down, Satanick kept a firm wrap around Ivlis as he massaged and pumped Ivlis. Lovely to see the flame devil try his absolute best to hold himself back, his lips tightly pressed together as he tried to stifle his own moans, tiny pinpricks of tears at the corners of Ivlis’s eyelashes. What a pity that the man tried to hide these things. Though, Satanick was not that disappointed; he knew Buri would fight against this, as per usual anytime Satanick tried to show him any sort of “affection.” If anything, the more Ivlis denied himself, the more Satanick relished in how he could push Ivlis over the edge.

As he slowly and methodically played with Ivlis’s member, Satanick’s left hand now pulled forward the rest of his toys that had been placed off towards the side. It thrilled him that Ivlis was unwire of these items, but he soon would be acquainted first hand with them. With a smirk, Satanick reluctantly yet teasingly slid his pinky off of Ivlis, leaving the flame devil moaning and groaning. Was Buri saddened that he had not come? Such a thought pleased Satanick that he could deny Ivlis this release. All that dribbled out of Ivlis right now was a bit of translucent liquid.

How perfect.

Ivlis might not be coming right away, but Satanick knew that _he_ soon would be into his little onaho.

Letting his right hand now drift down to his own black pants, Satanick unzipped himself as he reached his hand into the open hole to free his own hardened dick from his black boxers. Already, Satanick was dripping a bit of his own pre-cum. Hurriedly, Satanick grabbed the cylindrical tube he had placed on his desk underneath the hole of his cock, letting the liquid flow inside drip by drip. Staring at Ivlis – his reddened cheeks, his escalated gasps, and his hardened and begging member pleading for more – all it took for Satanick to ejaculate was a quick pull and tug on his sensitive area, spilling his sperm into the tube. “Ahhh,” Satanick breathed out deeply, his eyes momentarily closing in bliss. He had not realized just how hard he had been holding himself back with how eager he had been to get Ivlis prepared for the ultimate finale.

Looking down at the warm, white liquid that practically filled the tube, Satanick knew that this would be plenty to fill Ivlis right up, even if he had dribbled a bit onto his own hand. His slightly hooded purple eyes now met Ivlis’s once more, those golden-yellow orbs enlarged in terror as he had watched Satanick mildly jerk off. Satanick practically wanted to come again just seeing those teary eyes and open, gasping lips. Perhaps later once he completed this little test of his....

With a few quick motions, Satanick assembled a needle and plunger to the semen-filled tube, now bringing forward a thin length of plastic tubing. He held it up in front of his eyes, as if inspecting it for any defects while simultaneously glancing down at Ivlis. The flame devil was now completely shaking as he gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming out as he seemed to suspect what was coming.

Ivlis desperately tired to command his body to stop reacting. What had he just witnessed?! Was this madman seriously going to inject sperm into him in this strange method?! His heart raced, his blood rushed through him, and the vibrating would not cease. Ivlis knew he had to get out of here before it was too late. Logical as that was, he knew…there was no stopping this.

Be that was as it may, Ivlis could not accept the fact that Satanick now lowered the thin tubing to his restrained body. Ivlis’s mouth flung open in a silent yet choked cry as he felt Satanick begin poking and prodding at his backside. Even his red, pointed tail was pinned beneath him, and Ivlis could feel it twitching to be free from its own confines as his buttocks was being touched. Ivlis instinctively wanted to slam his knees shut, knowing this was an impossibility. As he lifted himself to try to feebly wriggle away, Satanick found the spot he was searching for and began to slide the clear plastic into Ivlis’s hole in a slow and precise manner. Was he trying to be gentle, or was he seriously delaying the inevitable to make Ivlis squirm? Whatever the reasoning, Ivlis did not care; all it brought him was a horrible mixture of nervousness and odd arousal that he wasn’t sure he appreciated at the moment.

With the apparatus now inside of him, Satanick held the makeshift syringe in his left hand. He placed the needle into the other side of the tube, holding it steady with his right fingers as he pushed down on the plunger with his left thumb. The lukewarm liquid began to travel down the tube…straight into Ivlis.

“Hah! Mgggh!” Ivlis groaned as the steady stream of Satanick’s warm sperm began to fill him. Even without that devil’s dick inside of him, Ivlis once more relived the feeling of him pressing into him as he filled him. As the plunger kept being pushed down further and further, more and more began to fill Ivlis to the point he felt nauseated; well, nauseated and breathless. Ivlis tried to keep his breathing under wraps, yet the more he tried, the more he found himself sweating and squirming against the semen spilling into him. What was worse was that it did not stop; it kept flowing and flowing into him to the point that he could feel his body responding in ways he thought would never be possible. His stomach felt as if it was becoming distended, feeling his skin stretch tautly. “N – No more!” Ivlis moaned. It was not that it was too painful – Satanick had put him through much worse, after all – but the feelings that pumped through him were highly unpleasant. Ivlis did not want to be forced into this kind of stimulation.

Surprisingly, Satanick seemed to listen to Ivlis’s cry for mercy – well, he had hoped that was the case. Of course, Ivlis should have known better. Removing the tip of the needle from the tubing, Satanick let the plastic fall to the desktop with a tiny thump, a bit of the liquid plopping out onto the brown wood. He quickly tied off the tube so as to not lose any of the progresshe had just made. Ivlis could feel his tears wanting to spill over as he hoped that the torture was finished, only to feel them falling back into his pointed ears as Satanick now brought the syringe to Ivlis’s gaping mouth. Too late for him avoid the item being inserted there, Ivlis did his best to keep his mouth widened, as he knew that shutting it was going to be a death sentence; well, death would have honestly been preferable at a time like this.

Ivlis was not afforded such a luxury, as a simple press of Satanick’s thumb that held the syringe was all it took to shut Ivlis’s mouth. Ivlis gave a garbled scream and moan as Satanick’s cum filled his throat and mouth. It was not unusual for Ivlis to know the taste and feel of such salty liquid, but this was beyond humiliating! Trying to rotate his neck was of no use, so Ivlis simply stared up at the sparkling and excited expression of this horrible demon.

 _Do not swallow_! Ivlis screamed internally at himself, knowing that if he did, Satanick would only keep going with the bit of semen still filling that tube. He hated this! So much, so much, so much – he hated this so much! Ivlis tried to close off his throat so as to not allow any of this to run down the back of it, but the more that his mouth filled, the more difficult it was becoming to contain everything. As soon as Satanick stopped this depravity, he was going to spit it all out.

However, another such luxury was not granted to him, as Satanick now removed the syringe. A bit of cum began to leak from the corners of Ivlis’s mouth, and Satanick placed his index finger over Ivlis’s mouth to keep it all in. Ivlis attempted to twist and pry his face out of Satanicks’ grasp, mildly groaning behind the mouthful of liquid in his mouth. Soon, the devil's finger was replaced by thin strips of tape that Satanick must have pre-prepared before he had come to collect Ivlis. They crisscrossed over the flame devil’s lips in the shape of a white x-pattern.

Leaning back a bit in his red cushioned, high-back chair, Satanick admired his handwork. He was quite skillful with his hands – he knew that already – but he was just as impressed with how swimmingly this had all gone. It was much simpler to control Ivlis this way, though, he had to admit that he missed the feel of Ivlis’s full body against him. Well, that could wait till later; after all, Buri would not be staying in this form for too long. Satanick did not realize how much energy he had expended just from a simple release of his own; the spell would soon wear off on his new miniature toy.

Speaking of releasing, Satanick looked Ivlis up and down, seeing his own erection was still quite prominent. The tubing was still stuck inside of his buttocks, dripping a bit from its one end. Buri’s stomach remained distended thanks to being pumped full of “love,” and now his cheeks looked a bit puffed as well. Satanick delighted seeing Ivlis with such bright red cheeks as his large eyes dripped tears. He knew Ivlis was going to be stubborn about swallowing, so he simply gave him no other option but to do just that. Until then….

“Well, Buri, it looks like you’re more stubborn than I thought,” Satanick replied, fully relaxing into his chair. He quickly readjusted his cock, zipping his pants back up before resting his right elbow on the arm of his pristine, off-gold chair. He might as well get comfortable to watch the show. Resting his right cheek against his right fingers, Satanick smirked down at his hot and bothered plaything. “I’ll happily bring you to ecstasy, but only if you swallow.”

Satanick giggled as he watched the flame devil’s eyes widen and then narrow as he stubbornly shook his head back and forth, moaning behind the wall of semen and tape. Tonight was going to be a fun show to watch. Satanick couldn’t help but wonder just how long Ivlis could last.

What would occur first – the spell breaking, or the flame devil?

The thrill of such a game delighted the devil lord. 


End file.
